


Kiss (Yutoyama One Shot)

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, yamajima - Freeform, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Author: lurvelygurlPairing: Yuto/YamadaGenre: RomanceRating: GDisclaimer: I only own the plot.Summary: Fanservice? Or is it something else?
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Kiss (Yutoyama One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yamada Ryosuke!

  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Takaki almost choked while drinking his mineral water. “WHAT???”  
  
“Kiss me,” Yamada moves towards the older group member. “Now.”  
  
“Are you out of your mind?? What if Kei sees us? He will freak out- umpph!!!”  
  
Takaki couldn’t finish his sentences as Yamada suddenly force his lips on Takaki’s own. Yamada withdraws, frowning as if he is confused, before taking a step back.  
  
“ _Okashii…_ ”  
  
“You are the weird one!” Takaki yells.  
  
“This is strange… There is no spark at all…”  
  
“Oii!! What was that supposed to mean?”  
  
Yamada ignores Takaki’s question and exits the dressing room.  
  
_Yuya is the sexiest member in JUMP. But I don’t feel anything when we kiss. Even with him exposing his chest like that._  
  
 _**Doshite??**_  
  
“Yamada!” Chinen calls his ‘wallet’ who is walking alone in the hallway. “Have you tried the lunch buffet? The staff prepared strawberries and chocolate dip for dessert. They are so good!”  
  
Yamada stands still for a while, looking at Chinen with a rather serious expression.  
  
_Maybe because I am not that close to Yuya. I care a lot about Chii, maybe the feeling will be different?_  
  
“Excuse me Chii, I need to clarify something,” Yamada suddenly pulls Chinen towards him and kisses the boy on the lips.  
  
Chinen pushes Yamada away immediately. “WHAT THE HELL???” the shorter boy asks in shock as he wipes his mouth with his sleeves.  
  
Yamada did not respond to Chinen’s shout. He gets into his ‘thinking pose’ and start walking again, leaving Chinen all puzzled by himself.  
  
_Chinen’s lips taste like strawberry, but still no spark. And I don't even crave for more. Hmmm…._  
  
The boy enters another dressing room, where Yabu, Hikaru and Daiki are rehearsing some dance move for their new song.  
  
“What’s wrong Ryosuke?” Yabu is the first one to notice Yamada’s troubled facial expression.  
  
“Hikaru-kun… can I ask you something?”  
  
“Of course,”  
  
“What do you feel when Yabu-chan kiss you?”  
  
Yabu and Hikaru’s face turns red upon hearing Yamada’s unexpected question. They look at each other, and then turn to look at Daiki who is just as baffled as they are.  
  
“Just pretend I’m not here,” Daiki takes his headphone and sits at the corner of the dressing room, minding his business.  
  
“Why are you asking me this?” Hikaru asks the younger boy.  
  
“I don’t know… I guess because I’m confused?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Yamada bites his lower lips, hesitating whether he should share his problem.  
  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell,” Yabu eases the boy’s worry. “Just answer him Hika.”  
  
“Well… how should I describe it… ‘ _kyun_ ’ maybe?” Hikaru replies.  
  
“ _Kyun?_ ”  
  
“Even until now, whenever Kota approaches me, I still have hot flushes. I feel shy. My heart beats so fast. The closer he gets, the more anxious I become. Yeah… he makes me feel special with his kiss,” Hikaru smiles at Yabu, holding his boyfriend’s hand as he elaborates. “And I always crave for more.”  
  
“I see…” Yamada nods a few times. “But I don’t have that kind of feeling when I kiss Yuya and Chii.”  
  
“YOU KISS YUYA AND CHII???” Yabu couldn’t believe what he just heard.  
  
“Em, as experiment,” Yamada innocently replies.  
  
Hikaru shakes his head. “Ryo-chan, you will only get those reaction when you are kissing the person you love.”  
  
“Owh,” Yamada takes a deep breath. “Hmm…”  
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
“Sure, I’m all right,” the younger boy stands. “Thank you for your time,” Yamada makes his way out of the dressing room.  
  
**_Does this mean I’m in love with Yuto?_**  
  
\---------------  
  
Daiki runs to catch up with Yuto. The two enter the elevator together.  
  
“He’s confused,” Daiki speaks.  
  
Yuto turns to face his group member. “What do you mean?”  
  
“You kissed him right? During our magazine photoshoot the other day?”  
  
Yuto grit his teeth. “Well, I was going with the flow. You know… the theme was fluff… so… urm…” the tall boy stutters as he tries to come out with excuses.  
  
The elevator reaches its destination.  
  
“You better do something before he starts kissing the staff too,” Daiki prepares to exit the confined space. “The last thing I want to see is Yamada kissing Kekeke. Eww… that would be horrible! But hey… _Itajan_ rating will definitely increase! Maybe we should let it happen,” Daiki rambles as he walks out.  
  
Yuto slowly steps out from the elevator. He too, feels a little uneasy with what happened. He has been avoiding Yamada ever since the incident -as Yamada was avoiding him too- but he knows he cannot let this unsettled feeling continue much longer. It will affect the group’s dynamic.  
  
They really need to sort this out.  
  
\--------------  
  
_“So your theme for photoshoot today is ‘Love’,” Mr Director informs. “You know fans are crazy about your combi right?”_  
  
 _Yuto laughs. “They always get crazy whenever I touch Yama-chan at concert.”_  
  
 _“Yeah… he even hugs me on stage. You should hear the fan’s scream at the fan-service,” Yamada adds._  
  
 _“Good! That’s what we aim for today,” says Mr Director. “Perhaps maybe add some sexy touch too, you know, couple kind of thing. You know what I mean,” he sneakily instructs. “All right everybody takes your position!”_  
  
 _Yamada and Yuto walks towards the set._  
  
 _“Just as fan-service huh?” Yuto mumbles._  
  
 _“What is it Yuti?”_  
  
 _“Nothing,” the tall boy walks faster to take his position, leaving Yamada behind._  
  
 _Although puzzled with Yuto’s sudden change of behaviour, Yamada choose not to confront him now. He does not want to pour more oil to whatever causes Yuto’s unhappy fire to lit. Professionally, they continue to give various couplish pose as requested by the art director._  
  
 _“Now can Yamada-san please lie on the bed, and Nakajima-san look at him from above his head?”_  
  
 _The two do as instructed. At this moment Yamada could feel his heart beating faster than usual._  
  
 _**What is this? Why am I feeling this way?**_  
  
 _“Nakajima-san, please bend down a bit more- as if you want to kiss him.”_  
  
 _Yuto moves his head down, looking directly at Yamada’s eyes as their faces become closer. Yamada’s hands become cold. The palpitation he had been experiencing becomes more rapid. He is somewhat feeling embarrassed but excited at the same time. Yuto’s gentle and sweet gaze is driving him insane._  
  
 _**Oh my… why am I reacting this way? This is just a photoshoot! I need to calm down.**_  
  
_“You are beautiful Yama-chan…” Yuto suddenly speaks. He touches Yamada’s left cheek with his right hand._  
  
 _“That’s good!” Mr Director compliments. “Yes… we want more of this aura!”_  
  
 _Yuto gently caresses Yamada’s soft cheek. “So attractive… I can kiss you anytime…”_  
  
 _Yamada’s face turns completely red with Yuto’s teasing words. “I know you are just trying to set the mood, but we don’t need fan-service here Yuti…”_  
  
 _Yuto bends down lower and catches Yamada’s lips. The boy’s unexpected moves cause Yamada to freeze. His mind is jumbled. Yamada is both confused and thrilled. There is this hot sensation tingling all over his body the moment their lips touches. Yamada is enjoying every bit of Yuto’s gentle suck of his mouth._  
  
_The boys’ act causing the staff to cheer in excitement. Mr Photographer keeps pressing his camera to make sure he gets various angle of the moment. Giggles come from the female staffs._  
  
 _“Very good!!” Mr Director applaud. “Thank you so much for the excellent shot Yamada-san, Nakajima-san!”_  
  
 _Yuto slowly releases Yamada’s lips, keeping their eye contact as they catch their breath._  
  
 _“I’m sorry,” Yuto immediately gets up and leave the set, leaving Yamada by himself._  
  
Ever since that day, Yamada cannot stop thinking about Yuto’s kiss. He wants to experience it again- the sweet sensation and the gentle manipulation of Yuto’s lips on his very own. Unlike Takaki or Chinen, Yuto’s kiss make Yamada crave for more.  
  
The doorbell rings. The clock is showing 9pm. Yamada didn’t recall inviting anyone to his place tonight. He peeps through the peeping hole.  
  
_Yuti!_  
  
The boy suddenly becomes anxious. He takes a quick look at the mirror, making sure he looks good before opening the door. Yamada sprays a little bit of perfume that he placed on the entrance shelf so that he smells pleasant for the boy.  
  
_What am I doing? He is just another member! Why am I dressing up like this?_  
  
Yamada opens the door.  
  
“Hi,” Yuto awkwardly greets.  
  
“Hi,” shy Yamada smiles.  
  
“May I come in?”  
  
“Oh yes, sure,” Yamada opens the door wider for Yuto. “Make yourself at home. I’ll get us something to drink,” he walks towards the kitchen, not aware that Yuto is tailing him.  
  
Yamada opens his fridge and takes out two cans of diet Cola. He was about to close his fridge when somebody hugs him from behind.  
  
“Yu… Yuti…” Yamada startles.  
  
“Don’t move…” Yuto rests his chin on Yamada’s right shoulder.  
  
Yamada stands still. The palpitation he felt during the photoshoot session returns. The thrills somewhat become more and more intense with each seconds of silence.  
  
“I love you,” Yuto whispers at Yamada’s right ear, followed by a soft kiss at the boy’s right cheek.  
  
The kiss and the magic words make Yamada’s heart fill with delight.  
  
Yamada turns around to face the taller boy. “Say it again.”  
  
“I love you,” Yuto repeats, this time looking at his beloved Yamada in the eye.  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“Couple of years now… since SuperDeli…”  
  
“So all the fan-service we did?”  
  
“Were my excuse to hold you,” Yuto confesses. “I was afraid to tell you my real feelings. I don’t want us to become awkward if you rejected me. But I lose my mind during the photoshoot. I have been fighting this temptation to kiss you for so long. And when you were lying there, I just couldn’t resist anymore-umph!”  
  
Yamada seals Yuto’s lips with his mouth. _This is it, the feelings of wanting more that Hika said._  
  
Yamada’s impatient act surprises Yuto. He pulls Yamada closer to him and passionately returns the kiss.  
  
“Sorry…” Yamada withdraws. “Ever since that day I can’t stop thinking about it… your kiss… it somehow bewitched me.”  
  
“Me too,” Yuto runs his fingers along Yamada’s jawline. “Hence I want to ask you this tonight. Will you be my boyfriend, Ryosuke?”  
  
Hearing Yuto calling him with his first name makes Yamada feels elated. “Yes, thousands of yes!” he wraps his hands around Yuto’s neck.  
  
The lovers immense themselves in each other’s warmth. Finally, they can be true with their feelings.  
  
“ _Ne_ Yuti…”  
  
“Em?”  
  
“Do you want to sleep over tonight?”  
  
Yuto smiles. “I can… but I think I better leave.”  
  
“But I want to kiss you more…”  
  
“All right… But don’t blame me if something happens.”  
  
“Like what?” Yamada frowns.  
  
Yuto laughs. He tilts Yamada’s chin up and kisses his boyfriend on the lips again.  
  
_Oh my, how can you be this innocent Ryosuke?_  
_My cute baby… I will protect you no matter what._

  
  
  
  
~the end  
~comments and votes are welcomed ^_^


End file.
